In today's world of vast computing technology, users of computing devices often download and install new software applications on a regular basis. For example, a user of a mobile computing device (such as a smartphone) may download and install tens or even hundreds of different software applications from one or more mobile software distribution platforms.
Many software applications require that a user manually enter a product activation key in order to activate one or more aspects of an application. For example, games, security software, and other similar applications may require that a user manually enter a legitimate product activation key prior to allowing the user to fully access or use the application in question.
Unfortunately, product activation keys can be inconvenient or even difficult to successfully manually enter due to their length (which may exceed 25 or more characters) and/or complexity, especially if users are required to manually enter such keys using compact and/or defective user interfaces (such as a compact and/or defective keyboard on a mobile device). As such, the instant disclosure identifies a need for systems and methods for quickly and conveniently activating software applications without requiring users to manually enter product activation keys.